


and you're addicted

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Cybersex, Explicit Language, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky sa esattamente come far fare a Juan Carlos ciò che vuole. È che non se ne approfitta quasi mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



Un velo umido imperla la pelle arrossata di Ricky e Juan Carlos deve fare molta fatica per tenere a bada il proprio autocontrollo e non imprecare. O chiedergli di abbassare la webcam e _fargli vedere_ , perché per quante volte siano state le dita di Juan Carlos a penetrarlo - e con molta più impazienza di quanta Ricky non ne stia dimostrando adesso; non poteva insegnargli niente di peggio - non potrebbe negare neppure a se stesso che tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno ora è vedere Ricky godere. Subito, non tra trenta o dieci minuti."

"Ricky."

"Cosa?" gli chiede, tanto innocente quanto potrebbe sembrare a chi non lo conosce abbastanza. (Tanto innocente quanto potrebbe sembrare a chi non ha passato nottate e giornate degne del miglior porno mai girato negli ultimi dieci anni. Buon per Juan Carlos che non sia mai stato girato, o un'intera reputazione di uomo schivo e timido andrebbe in pezzi al primo morso lasciato sulla spalla di Ricky. _Minuto zero, secondo quarantasei._ )

"Lo sai." La webcam sobbalza quando Ricky si sistema il computer un po' più indietro - l'obiettivo mostra a Juan Carlos considerevolmente _più Ricky_ di prima, ma non ancora _abbastanza_ , non quanto ne vorrebbe, e solo l'idea che il suo sesso eretto stia premendo contro il dorso del portatile gli mozza il fiato come dopo sei supplementari. " _Please_ ", aggiunge, e Ricky ridacchia e si lecca le labbra.

"Che cosa fai?"

"Sono a tanto così da chiudermi il cazzo in una porta, okay Ricky?", ringhia, e Ricky ride di nuovo.

Un'altra serie di sobbalzi. Un asciugamano che finisce fuori campo. Ricky è nudo, esposto pixel per pixel alla sua vista, e si accarezza l'interno della coscia, in attesa. Juan Carlos può vedere la differenza di colore della sua pelle segnata dal costume - quanto corto può essere stato quel costume, Dio, probabilmente è illegale da questa parte della galassia. Sia benedetta l'estate. E l'HD.

" _Your turn_ , Juanki", sogghigna Ricky, "per quanto bella possa essere la tua bocca, non posso usarla al momento." La bocca in questione, prima semiaperta, si chiude all'istante in una linea strettissima per l'imbarazzo, per quanto il suo proprietario stia desiderando che venisse usata esattamente per gli scopi di Ricky.

"Toccati."

"Dove?" la voce di Ricky si fa impercettibilmente più seria - o forse è un calo di qualità della connessione, non saprebbe dirlo, a Juan Carlos comunque non interessa.

"Lo sai. Fai... Fa' quello che stavi facendo prima." Con un momento di esitazione, Juan Carlos abbassa la propria webcam: l'erezione di Ricky ha uno spasmo un impercettibile momento dopo che il sesso di Juan Carlos spunta a pieno schermo sul suo portatile, così vicino da poterne vedere ogni pulsante particolare, e ricrearlo nella propria mente. "Sai cosa ti farei, adesso."

"Lo so", sospira Ricky, il respiro più caldo che mai: Juan Carlos può quasi immaginarselo, mentre brucia la pelle tra il collo e la spalla, lì dove nasconde sempre il suo viso. "Lo so," ripete, e accenna un sorriso più flebile, più ammiccante, "ma tu fammi vedere lo stesso cosa".

Juan Carlos smette di colpo di accarezzarsi, perde la presa sulla sua stessa erezione, mentre l'idea di quello che Ricky gli chiede lo attraversa da parte a parte come una lancia. Ghigna, dimenticando che Ricky non può vederlo. "Sei incontentabile."

"Perché?" Ricky comincia a stuzzicare di nuovo la pelle sensibile tra le proprie natiche solo quando Juan Carlos ha risistemato il suo portatile, che ora mostra a Ricky una parte considerevole delle sue gambe, l'erezione tesa allo spasmo che sfiora il bordo superiore dello schermo e la curva morbida poco più in basso. "Non ti ho mai chiesto una cosa a tre con Pau."

"La mia vita erotica è già abbastanza complicata così." Juan Carlos fa una smorfia, seguendo i movimenti dell'indice e del medio di Ricky che già sono decisi e profondi - per quanto possa trovarlo piacevole, e lo è, e con lui potrebbe anche passarci le ore, Ricky ha quella capacità di farlo sembrare così _fottutamente delizioso_ , di implorarti di aggiungere le tue dita, o il tuo cazzo, o le tue dita _e_ il tuo cazzo perché il piacere che ne ricava non sembra mai abbastanza. "Pau ti ucciderebbe."

"Sono ancora vivo, invece. Pau sta aspettando soltanto che tu glielo chieda", ansima Ricky, la testa reclinata all'indietro troppo lontana dall'obiettivo, un terzo dito dentro di sé. Non segue il ritmo di Juan Carlos dall'altra parte della connessione, segue il ritmo che Juan Carlos impone quando sono insieme. E Juan Carlos lo sa, e va un pochino più veloce, godendosi i respiri umidi e soffocati di Ricky, i suoi movimenti rapidi, le mezze parole senza senso che lo portano rapidamente al culmine. Ricky si ferma un attimo soltanto per contemplare l'orgasmo di Juan Carlos - due dita ancora dentro di sé e una mano e il bacino imbrattati di sperma - prima di accelerare ancora e godere a sua volta, sorprendendosi dell'intensità del piacere raggiunto e del grido spezzato che riempie sia le proprie orecchie che quelle di Juan Carlos.

"Non hai davvero detto a Pau certe cose," lo rimprovera, quando entrambi sembrano più o meno ricomposti (ma Ricky si è semplicemente avvolto di nuovo nell'asciugamano, ed è un'idea che sta letteralmente fottendo il cervello di Juan Carlos: che chiunque possa approfittare di tanta cortesia, nei prossimi minuti o nelle prossime ore o stanotte. "Vero?" insiste, con una punta di inquietudine, ma Ricky gli ride nelle cuffie - dolcemente, senza schernirlo - e chiude il collegamento senza neppure salutarlo.


End file.
